metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kra
Discussion What -are- these? I don't recognize the name or action. O_o A pic or better description would be nice... Dazuro 03:49, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Can someone please describe this creature more clearly? I have no clue what the Kra are. Vampe13 22:03, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Alright, I'll tell you two what these things are. Okay, you're in Sector 5, and Nightmare has just destroyed half of the area. You're going into the rooms above the Data Room, and then these strange rocket-propelled pink things start jetting up & down from the ceiling. Do you know what I'm talking about now? They resemble the Geruta, but also have artificial propulsion systems installed onto their sides. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 09:21, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks Armantula. But now I suggest that this page be deleted, cause these creatures are obviously the X infected/mimicking Gerutas (where did Kra come from?). Either restart this page from scratch, or put the Geruta-X info in the standard Geruta page. Btw, the propulsion system is actually coming from their legs, just like the normal Gerutas, as for the new metallic claws, thats probably the X's gene manipulation. Its cool how the X are able to modify the bodies of their victims. Vampe13 01:32, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Well, as a rule of thumb, lifeforms are only completely natural if they have no metallic extensions at all, since there aren't any naturally-occurring metallic life forms (correct me if I'm wrong.) But these things are just a bit too different from Gerutas to be considered the same species. They may have similar behavior, but the difference can always be as wide or wider than the difference there is between the Geruta and Reo. Not just yet, but we'll wait until new evidence has been discovered. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 04:39, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Remember the skrees from super metroid with metal wings? All evidence seem to point that those skrees were born with those. There are also the Holtz from lower norfair. The green jet like creatures from the wrecked ship in which you can stand on. Don't forget the Ripper 2, with a high speed propulsion jet. Anyways, it could be assumed that the metallic part of the Geruta X is not actually metal, but in reality some sort of hard exoskeleton made out of biological molecules and protein that have harden/molded together and stuff. Plus, you've got to admit, there's a BIG resemblance between the normal geruta and the Geruta X/kra (seriously, who came up with kra!?). They look closer to each other than say, the reos and gerutas: reos dive at Samus with their wings, while the geruta uses not wings, but the small natural jets located in their hind legs. The difference in physiology is big, obviously making them seperate species despite the similar behaviour, just like all the creatures from Zebes that come out of pipes (they have the same behaviour, and yet, they're very different from one another). One last thing, the X can slightly change the bodies of their victims to make them better and more intimidating, so the physical difference the kra has with the geruta is caused by the parasites(ridley and ridley X is another example of physical differences). Vampe13 05:45, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Seems like this should redirect to Geruta... Opinions? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I'd vote for the redirect. Those are definitely Geruta in Sector 5, albeit rather mutated. Spudwalt 22:58, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Can someone please delete or redirect this page? I tried to but to no avail (Latinlingo 22:07, May 14, 2010 (UTC)).